Rindu
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Ada kalanya Jean merasa rindu oleh jarak yang memisahkan mereka—First JeSha #Canon


**Shingeki no Kyojin ****進撃の巨人**© _Isayama Hajime_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gajje dll

.

.

Biasanya laki-laki pasti mencari gadis yang menawan, cantik dan anggun. Tapi berbeda dengan Jean Kirschtein. Hatinya sudah terpaku pada gadis seperti Sasha Braus. Padahal Sasha ini merupakan gadis jauh dari kriterianya.

Urakan, tomboy, suka makan dan kejelekan lainnya yang bisa membuat Jean geleng kepala tidak berhenti-berhenti. Sasha memang cantik, manis, dan langsing—walau banyak makan. Tapi perilakunya itu bisa membuat Jean pusing sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Jean?"

Kegiatan memijat keningnya terhenti ketika Eren Jaeger—teman kerjanya memanggil. Jean menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa." Jawabnya dusta.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Iya."

Sekarang Jean sendiri di kantor gegara tumpukan laporan yang siap membuat pria berambut coklat susu itu lembur—mungkin sampai malam. Jenuh, selama 12 jam lebih dirinya duduk menghadapi tumpukan tulisan dan monitor komputer. Capek, karena pastinya kerjaan di kantor akan Jean bawa pulang ke apartementnya.

Baru saja akan memulai kembali pekerjaannya, gadget yang tergeletak disamping cangkir kopinya bergetar. Mengagetkan Jean yang langsung mengumpat, disaat seperti ini ada penelphone tidak tahu waktu dan situasi. Menambah buruknya mood Jean saja.

Ingin sekali melampiaskan kekesalannya dalam satu tarikan nafas setelah menggeser icon 'yes' tapi semuanya pupus dan berubah menjadi senyum 5 detik. Bukannya Jean sedang dalam masa kegilaan diluar wajar, tapi ada satu deretan nama special yang nampang dilayar gadget. Hanya mengetahui siapa yang memanggil saja berhasil mengubah mood Jean dari suram menjadi secerah pagi hari.

Segera saja ia tempelkan gadget setelah menekan icon 'yes', masih senyum terpasang di bibirnya.

"Halo?" Suara serak malas pun berubah menjadi suara maskulin menawan.

"_Jean? Kau dimana?"_

"Dikantor. Kenapa?"

Jean sampai lupa jika Sasha Braus—kekasihnya—saat ini sedang menginap di apartementnya. Karena gadis berambut coklat itu sedang menumpang selama beberapa hari karena urusan pekerjaan.

"_Cepat pulang."_ Terdengar nada memelas dari sana. Senyum Jean melebar, ia terkekeh.

Gadisnya memang sangat manja. Menjadikan Jean sulit untuk mengabaikan eksistensi Sasha.

"Tunggu sebentar, kerjaanku masih banyak disini." Ujar Jean, mengapit gadgetnya diantara pundak dan telinga sembari sibuk mengerjakan laporannya. Jika didiamkan mungkin bisa saja laporan ini berubah menghantui Jean disaat-saat menyengakan seperti ini karena tidak terpuaskan—tidak dkerjakan.

"_Bawa pulang bisa kan?"_

Lagi-lagi suara manja Sasha terdengar lewat indera pendengaran Jean, menghangatkan hatinya.

"Kau kira ini apa, seenaknya saja dibawa pulang. Haha..." Jean tertawa, menggoda Sasha yang pasti memanyunkan bibirnya disana seperti biasa. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jean benar-benar ingin pulang dan menemui Sasha sekarang.

"_Jean, aku memasakan makanan kesukaanmu. Cepat pulang."_

Sasha kembali merajuk, memaksa Jean cepat pulang. Tapi pria asal Prancis itu hanya meng-iyakan saja dengan nada cuek. Berbeda pada yang sebenarnya, ia sedang dalam mode bahagia. Hingga pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan pun terasa mudah ketika ditemani suara Sasha. Mungkin lain kali Jean akan merekam suara Sasha untuk menemani pekerjaannya agar cepat selesai.

"_Jean?"_

"Hm?"

"_Pulaanng~"_

Jean sudah tidak tahan sendiri, gadis ini walau selalu membuat Jean uring-uringan, tapi jika sudah memanja seperti ini Jean jadi tidak bisa lepas.

"Iya iya, 30 menit lagi." Jawab Jean membalik kertas dihadapannya.

Terdengar suara desahan kecewa di sebrang sana, Jean mengerti. Saat-saat seperti ini jarang mereka lakukan. Makanya Sasha memaksa Jean cepat pulang. Waktu kebersamaan mereka terbatas. Karena jarak, Prancis dan German itu tidak hanya beberapa ratus meter.

"_Jean~"_ Sasha kembali merajuk dari seberang sana.

Pria asal Prancis itu terkekeh dibuatnya, "ya tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan segera pulang."

Sasha terdengar sangat gembira mendengarnya. Ia berteriak histeris, _"oke! Cepat pulang aku sudah memasakan banyak makanan untukmu."_

"Iya, iya."

Setelah mematikan sambungan, Jean yang tadinya santai langsung bergerak cepat merapikan dukomen-dokumen yang masih berserakan di mejanya. Lalu membawa dokumen laporan yang belum selesai, karena ia harus membawanya pulang. Jika sampai besok semua ini belum selesai juga. Siap saja menerima deathglare dari bos yang memiliki postur tubuh pendek itu.

Jean sudah tak sabar menemui kekasihnya hingga senyum dari beberapa belas menit yang lalu belum hilang juga.

.

.

.

##oo##

.

.

.

_**Sebentar, aku mandi dulu.**_

Begitulah yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Ternyata dari tadi yang ia panggil sedang mandi. Kenapa juga tidak dari tadi?

Mungkin karena terlalu senangnya dan memikirkan pertemuan mereka membuat Sasha sampai lupa mandi.

Haha... Pikiran macam apa itu?

Didengar dari gemercik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya sudah menunjukkan Sasha sedang mandi.

Sembari menunggu, Jean mengambil posisi duduk di sofa. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran empuknya. Merilekskan segalanya yang sempat tegang selama beberapa jam terakhir. Membuatnya lelah. Dan disaat inilah ia bisa menikmati yang namanya beristirahat sambil membayangkan malam ini Sasha akan memberikan apa. Lupakan sejenak dokumen yang ia bawa. Saat ini Jean sedang ingin istirahat.

Selama beberapa menit mata Jean terpejam. Hingga Sasha yang sudah keluar dari kamar pun tidak diketahuinya.

Memilih membiarkan kekasihnya beristirahat sejenak, Sasha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jean yang menengadah dari belakang sofa. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah yang menampakan kelelahan kentara, walau penggambaran tegas masih tercetak dari rahangnya. Inilah sosok yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu berhasil menyita pikirannya, membuatnya rindu setengah mati sampai air mata turun karena rindunya karena jarak. Lelaki yang dulu ia kenal sebagai biasa saja dikelas kini menjadi luar biasa di hatinya.

Teringat kembali ke masa-masa SMA ketika dirinya masih berada di Prancis—sebelum ayahnya memindahkan Sasha ke German lagi—saat ia masih menjadi gadis urakan.

Pertama kali perhatian lelaki ini disita oleh sosoknya. Entah berawal dari mana Jean bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya lalu secara tak terduga menyatakan cinta. Padahal mereka dulunya hanya sekedar teman biasa. Setelah hari itu menjadi pasangan luar biasa.

Jean memang lelaki special, ia menerima kekurangan Sasha. Dan menjadikannya kelebihan. Itulah yang membuat Sasha sampai sekarang masih menyayangi Jean.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan wajahku?"

Mendengar suara lelaki yang sedari tadi ia pandangi, Sasha langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dari Jean. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu ketika dipergoki sedang memperhatikan wajah Jean dari jarak sebegitu dekatnya.

Memang sudah biasa dengan jarak itu—yang lebih dekat pun sudah pernah. Tapi itu kan selalu Jean yang mendahului. Mana mau Sasha melakukannya duluan.

Tapi sekarang ia justru ketahuan basah oleh Jean.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Bukannya menjawab Sasha ikut bertanya lalu menghindar dari pandangan Jean dengan berlari menuju dapur.

Sedangkan pria bermata coklat susu itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Jean dari awal juga sudah tahu kalau Sasha berada dibelakangnya dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan jarak yang mungkin hanya 5cm. Tapi ia memilih diam dan membiarkannya. Tapi ternyata durasinya cukup lama, pastinya jika Jean tidak menegur Sasha akan seperti itu sampai tahun depan.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasha kembali sambil membawa beberapa makanan di tangannya. Spagheti. Jean memang menyukai Spagheti, terutama buatan Sasha. Dan gadis itu membuatkannya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka bersaman menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

Enak, seperti biasa. Jean tak ada bosan untuk menyantap makanan buatan Sasha. Ingat juga dulu ketika Sasha masih kacau dalam hal memasak. Bahan makanan yang masih kasar, asin, pahit, pedas. Campur aduk, sampai Sasha bela-belakan kursus memasak hanya untuknya.

Seorang calon istri sempurna, 'kan?

Untuk beberapa menit mereka makan dengan sedikit candaan, tertawa dan mengobrol banyak hal. Spagheti yang sedikit saja rasanya sangat banyak.

"Oke, selesai! Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Sasha mengatupkan kedua tangannya berdoa. Diikuti Jean yang didahului tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Lucu. "Sini biar ku cuci." Merebut piring dalam genggaman Jean kemudian melangkah ke dapur.

Jean mengikuti, berdiri disamping Sasha yang sibuk mencuci. Dengan sedikit candaan yang selalu menghasilkan cipratan air dari Sasha maupun Jean.

Mereka terlihat bahagia, rasanya besok saja tidak akan sebahagia ini. Mungkin karena sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan seperti ini, sudah berapa lama mereka menjalani _Long Distance Relationship. _

"Jean, jangan ganggu aku. Ke ruang tengah saja sana, aku menyusul."

"Nanti saja." Jean sedang sibuk memainkan rambut coklat Sasha, mencium aroma shamponya.

"Jean—"

"Aku masih merindukanmu."

Kalimat Sasha terputus saat kedua lengan Jean melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di leher. Hembusan lelaki itu rasanya menggelitik leher, membuat wajah Sasha menjadi merah menahan malu. Jean jadi manja seperti ini, tidak biasanya.

"Tapi Jean, aku sedang mencuci."

"Aku tahu, biarkan seperti ini."

_Seperti ini _katanya, tidak tahukah Jean kalau posisi sekarang menyusahkan Sasha bergerak. Bukan karena Jean menghalanginya, tapi detak jantungnya yang menyulitkan.

"Jean, tunggu sebentar." Masih berusaha meyakinkan yang justru pelukannya mengerat. Seolah jika pelukannya sedikit saja mengendor Sasha akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sasha, aku merindukanmu."

Maklum saja Jean bicara seperti itu, Sasha juga merasakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana? Jarak dan waktu membuat mereka terpisah.

Untuk sementara Sasha melupakan cuciannya yang tinggal sedikit itu. Ia terdiam mendengar kalimat Jean.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat memilikimu."

"Eh?"

"Menikahimu, agar perasaan rindu ini tidak menyiksa." Setiap ia berucap, Jean kecup pelan leher Sasha. Memutar tubuh gadis berambut coklat panjang itu saat tidak ada jawaban yang menanggapi kalimatnya. Saat mata sewarna itu beradu, senyum terukir manis di wajah Sasha.

"Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa."

"Tidak usah dijawab sekarang, tapi aku harap saat aku bertanya padamu untuk ke dua kalinya kau sudah menemukan jawaban." Kembali memeluknya erat, membiarkan bahunya tiba-tiba basah oleh air mata haru Sasha.

"Sasha, aku ngantuk. Tidur yuk."

"Eh?" Yang tadinya tenggelam dalam tangisnya langsung terangkat mendengar kalimat frontal Jean. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasha yang masih bingung, lelaki itu sudah menyeret Sasha ke kamar. Melepas rindu selama bertahun-tahun dengan luapan satu malam. Mungkin ini tidak akan cukup bagi mereka.

.

.

.

EnD~

.

.

**A/N:**

Serius, fanfictku tambah aneh semua. Ini lanjutan project 4 bulan yang lalu, dikira ilang jadi dibiarin. Pas dicek masih ada, jadinya dilanjutin. Padahal sekarang gaya bahasaku udah beda sama yang dulu. Tambah kacau.

Au ahh.. saya pesimis TwT Tapi makasih buat kak **allihyun, **karenamu aku jadi ada nyali buat publish . hahaha

Repiu plis? ;;


End file.
